dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Face Melter/@comment-24.215.90.46-20120828200049
Some additional information, as whot's listed seems a bit inaccurate to gauge the effectiveness of the flamethrower class weapons. - Each 1 ammo used can hit an individual target up to 3 times. This means the +40 damage max per shot, will actually be +120. - The shots fired pierce thorugh all enemies, even bosses and ogres. - The shots fired also strike in a moderately wide forwards line AoE. Anything in this line will be damaged up to 3 times per shot. - Automatically fires over 10x per second. I'm not 100% sure how fast, as I'd need to run the numbers to verify, but it's definately doing higher DPS than it should in relation to a 10x speed minigun, even factoring the 3x hits. - Reloads remarkably fast compared to most huntress weapons. Seems to be about 2.0 to 2.5 seconds reload speed. I've never seen one with +reload speed as a mod on the weapon, however. - Will only ever do fire damage, so some enemies will be 100% immune to it. Bring a secondary gun (why I prefer this as a weapon on my jester). - Medium range; far longer than melee, but notably shorter than most gun weapons. - Can be found in Aquanos as a standard drop, so long as yeu're playing as a huntress, Series EV or the jester; at least these are the only three I've seen it drop with so far who can equip it. I would imagine the ranger can also acquire such. These factors all suggest to me that the flamethrower is best used on the jester, who can have a backup weapon with normal damage to swap to when things turn out to be immune to the fire, or if yeu have a strength drain aura or other neutralizing effect around. Overall, it's excellent at butchering large groups of smaller enemies with ease, and even against larger enemies, can do remarkably higher damage than it's suggested effectiveness due to the 3x hits it deals. I've found it's incredibly hard to find a good one, however, as even on insane/hardcore mode aquanos, they still are very rare and do very low damage. Most of the drops I keep getting only have about 5 starting damage and ~20 upgrades. The current one I just maxed out in level was 24 initial damage and 32 upgrades, ended up being a little over 700 damage base, and with ~250 hero attack, it does 85k DPS. Not bad for a wide swath that will wipe out 20+ enemies with one pull of the trigger! Anyway, I don't advise it on characters that can't swap weapons (the huntress/ranger are bad choices, unlike the EV and Jester). It's moderately effective against ogres (though there are better options), and fairly weak against bosses with picky hit boxes such as the kraken in aquanos, where it has a really hard time hitting the tendrils in back, but it excells at mass murder of smaller units, where a minigun and most other ranged weapons just aren't as effective.